


Collection of Minibang Works and One Shots

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Collection of Destiel Minibangs and One Shots!Some Explicit Chapters. See Chapter Titles for individual ratings.





	1. Counting Stars by Willothewhisp - G

**[Counting Stars by Willothewhisp](http://ohwillothewisp.livejournal.com/12176.html) **

**Title Banner**

Divider

License/Business Card

Character Cards


	2. Dean's Beans by Coffeegirl18 - NC17

[Dean's Beans by Coffeegirl18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9432083)

**Chapter Banners**

**Divider**

****** **

******Art Pieces** ** **

****** **

****

 

****Probably one of my favorite filters to use is the one here. And I loved the coffee shop idea! Destiel and Coffee, seriously, what else do I need in life?** **


	3. G-NC17 - One Shots for CassondraWinchester

 

_Mr. Popular Senior, quarterback, and jock Dean Winchester just got into a huge fight with his father and stormed out of the house. He found his way to the park wanting to be alone. He sat down on a bench overlooking the lake loosing himself in though, so much so he didn't hear approaching footsteps. Soon Dean is joined by Castiel Novak Senior, stoner, and loner. The boy that has had a staring role in all of Dean's fantasies since his freshman year, not that he would admit that to anyone. So what will happens when Cas talks Dean into spending time with him? When Cas talks Dean into smoking pot with him? Will Dean's feelings come out with a little help from Mary Jane. Read it[here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821402)_

 

 

  


_When Dean's 16th birthday came around he and everyone in his family was prepared for him to present as an Alpha. The last thing Dean had expected was to present at school and as an Omega because he caught the scent of his True Mate. His True Mate none other than his sexy 22 year old Art History teacher Castiel Novak who Dean had been fantasizing about all year. Little did he know his teacher felt the same. Though it was a shock to Dean he didn't present as Alpha, with Castiel as his Mate Dean realizes he wouldn't change anything for the world._ Read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205110)

  


_Cas is a beleaguered public defender who gets the Winchesters as his next case and for the first time ever believes his clients are truly innocent. How could they not be? Dean, the older one So earnest and honest, so utterly protective of his younger brother, and Sam, so knowledgeable about the law and how it works, he helps Cas build their case. They win, of course, and Dean insists they all go out and celebrate. Cas wakes up the next morning, bound and gagged in the backseat of the Impala as Dean looks over his shoulder and grins. "Morning Angel."_ Read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037544)

_Angels were dicks, plain a simple. There was nothing good about them, not even when they came in the form of gorgeous, dark haired, and blue eyed bastards that just had to haunt Dean’s dreams. And it sure as hell wouldn’t make a difference if that damn Angel went into heat in the middle of class. Nope, not a difference at all._ Read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371261)


	4. Doesn't That Just Take The Cake by CassondraWinchester NC17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphics for Doesn't That Just Take The Cake by CassondraWinchester
> 
> Alpha Dean Winchester isn't into surprises. They're over the top, cliched, and he'd rather just know what's coming. But when Sammy and his brothers boyfriend Gabriel go out of their way to make his birthday special, well, can Dean really deny them? Plus, his surprise is truly something he can sink his teeth into.

 

This fic was super fun to beta and a lot of fun to find pictures for! Cas and I spent waaaaay too much time (okay, who am I kidding, there's no such thing as too much time) checking out men in lingerie so we could find the perfect 'Cas'.

 

 

 

The original model is actually the same in both pictures and the corset is a black and purple one that I altered to be the crimson in the story. 

  
For the cover, I had to first put Cas' head on the model ((and I was working on graphics for another story so there is a J2 kiss back there LOL)) And I had to resize his head because he looked a bit funny in this SS.

 

 

The process for each picture was the same to make the corset red, add a duplicate layer and change the saturation and color to fit what I needed. Then I erased all skin and slipped the corset back in place. 

 

 

And since photoshop text function sucks, I steal my fonts from picmonkey and then cut them out (pain in the ASS now that picmonkey won't let you save things for free)

 


End file.
